Work on an automobile requires the use of a variety of different mechanic tools. A service garage may maintain tools in a storage location thus forcing the mechanic to travel from a working location of the automobile to the storage location in order to retrieve the necessary tools. This task consumes both time and labor of the mechanic and thus reduces efficiency of the servicing procedure and leads to increased costs. It is therefore the case that tool trays are sometimes used to hold necessary tools at a more convenient location for the mechanic next to the work area to save labor and time.
One such tool tray includes a bracket on the bottom that is capable of being mounted onto the neck of an automobile radiator. The mechanic removes the radiator cap, fastens the bracket to the exposed neck which positions the tool tray at a location convenient for the mechanic when working under the hood of the automobile. Other such tool trays are adapted to be attached to a tie plate hood element located between the grille and radiator of the automobile. Once attached, the tool tray holds mechanics tools at a location that is convenient for the mechanic during a repair or servicing procedure. Although suitable for their intended purposes, such tool trays are difficult to carry from one location to the next, require labor and time to effect attachment of the tool tray to the vehicle, and may not be capable of being connected to different makes and models of vehicles.
Another such tool tray includes a tray that can be attached to and removed from a vertical support member that is affixed to a base. The tray can hold mechanics tools and can be removed from the vertical support member and placed onto the same surface as the automobile. The tray includes a number of castors thereon so that a mechanic working under the automobile can position the tray next to himself or herself to easily access the tools. Alternatively, when the vehicle is elevated by a hydraulic lift the tray can be reattached to the vertical support member which can be adjusted to the necessary height. The mechanics tools in the tray are then likewise located at a convenient position for access by the mechanic. Although capable of working for its intended purpose, such a tool tray due to its design cannot be positioned at various locations with respect to the automobile for ease of access when the mechanic is standing on the ground and working under the hood of the automobile. As such, there remains room for variation and improvement in the art.
Repeat use of reference characters in the present specification and drawings is intended to represent the same or analogous features or elements of the invention.